Torn
by This One is Dead
Summary: Sequel to NAHCR, obviously slash. I figured I wouldn’t come to this for not until he was a few years older. How damn wrong I was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ha! I told you I would write this as soon as I can! Now, read. Now. You know, unless you scratch your eyes out at slash, but hey, I already said it was slash in the summary so I don't know why you would not like slash and click on the link…I'll shut up now.

Enjoy!

--

Dallas's POV 

This wasn't something I had expected. I had thought I had all the time in the world to get him. He never showed interest in girls, but even with that, he might just float away from me.

Every time we would hang somewhere such as the Nightly Double or The Dingo, I'd keep my eye on them, making sure they don't notice. Of course, they noticed from time to time.

This was all happening right before my eyes. Now, it was the time. I never thought it was this soon though. I figured I wouldn't come to this for not until he was a few years older. How damn wrong I was.

I wanted to take action, but I didn't want to harm Johnny. He's like a little brother to me. Then again, he's the one making this hard for me.

That's when my mind hatched an idea. And man, was this foolproof. I took out a paper, picked up a pencil that was on the floor, and started writing. Hmm, when was the last time I actually _wrote_ in class?

When I finished, I sat there waiting until the bell would ring. Sheesh, these classes are so slow. What time is it? I glanced my eyes up at the clock. Five minutes until next period.

I was thankful for a minute that Johnny's locker was closer to this classroom than the one he's in right now. Heck, right by the door, actually. I stuffed the note in my pocket and waited.

Four and a half minutes just passed. I was still waiting, but even more impatiently. I wanted to get out of my seat and set the seconds.

Fifteen more seconds.

I started tapping my index finger on the desk in front of me.

Five more seconds.

I silently counted down.

The bell rang and I was the first to get out. Glory, these classes are fucking torture. I was wondering why I even was enrolled into one as I stuffed the folded paper in Johnny's locker, and I walked off. I felt a longing for a cancer stick and went out the front door.

Johnny's POV 

Today was actually one of the few days I was capable of going to school. My father was asleep from a hangover, so gladly, I didn't have to wake up, only to have fist coming towards me and giving me bruises.

The bell ring told everyone the hour was over. It was time for last period.

Today was Friday, and I was about to ask Pony if he would go 'hang out' somewhere, like the Nightly Double, for a date, but we would never tell anybody that it's a date. I was thinking about asking him when I opened my locker and saw an unfamiliar folded paper. It was probably another test I failed in, but just to make sure, I unfolded the paper.

_Johnny,_

_Meet me at the Dingo today. Tell me when you have other things planned._

_-Dally_

Well, there goes the date. Hey maybe not, since I can tell Dally I do have other things planned. Then again, he's the one being suspicious about my relationship with Ponyboy. Besides, it's been a while since I did anything with Dally, and he's like a brother to me.

Suddenly, everything went black. I felt print of a palm around my eyes and heard a voice saying, "Guess who."

I recognized that voice sooner than the hand. "Ponyboy," I said, the hands were gone, and Pony appeared next to me. It seemed to me Soda had rubbed some of his playful traits on his brother.

Pony gave a nudge on my shoulder, "Wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"Sorry, Pone" I said, "Dal just asked me if I can go to the Dingo with him, and I haven't been spending time with him in a long time,"

Ponyboy's POV 

Even though I was slightly disappointed at Johnny's news, I understood completely. When he mentioned it, I noticed how little time he's been with Dally.

I gave him an understood look, "Hey it's okay. There's always Saturday, or next week,"

The bell rang once more. It was time for last period.

_(Two Hours Later)_

I half-laid on my couch flipping through channels. I had allowed Dally and Johnny to hang out on their own, my brothers were at work, and Two-Bit was out looking for another blonde to date. Yeah, best Friday ever.

Glory, there was absolutely nothing on. I had to shut the television. I turned to lay on my stomach and groaned in the pillow. I was about to get up and read a book in the room I share with Sodapop, but then I heard the front door opening. I wondered who it was. Maybe it was Two-Bit getting a drink or Steve getting off his work shift to relax here for a sec. I raised my head to welcome the visitor, but I didn't expect this.

Why is Dally here? Didn't Johnny say Dally invited him to the Dingo? If that's so, then where's Johnny?

"Dally?" I said questionably, "Whatcha doin' here?"

--

A/N: Heh, sorry it came out short, but I had parents in this room longer than I thought v.v

Flames – No please.

Criticism – Sure, but only for 'future chapter' purposes. Also, I don't want negativity towards this to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heh, yeah, uh, I'm writing this a bit late and I have summer school. Sorry if this comes out short.

--

I felt guilt running through me. I had dragged Johnny to the Dingo, only letting him know that I'm not there. It wasn't usually something I'd do.

There might be a prize after this. In fact, there is. That prize was sitting on the couch looking at me with green eyes filled with confusion. He had just asked me a question, and I was about to answer it soon.

I slowly walked towards him, seeing this as a chance of a lifetime. I have him to myself for once. His brothers, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve, they're not here. And in this time of week, chances are that no one is going through that door. It was only he and I.

His clueless expression grew more confusion, making my longing desire grow, right when I needed it. Because God knows when I'll get another opportunity like this.

"Dally?" He said, baffled.

I cut off his thoughts as I send off my lips onto his.

In the kiss, I thought about how I may never be able to do this again as I opened my mouth.

-

My confusion dissolved when I allowed him to enter my mouth. This wasn't anything I experienced before. It was so wrong, yet so right.

Every woman Dally made out with should be proud. His mouth tasted so good, I thought, as my throat didn't let me think when it made a moaning sound.

Suddenly, the warmth inside my mouth ejected, leaving the continuous moan making its way through my lips. I gazed my eyes at him.

"I hafta go," Dally said, "Someone's waitin' for me," and he departed my sight through the door.

I almost wished he didn't leave. This wasn't something I've felt before in my life. The second before he left, I felt like I was just floating away from my body. I thought about the last seconds as I reached my hand up to graze my own lips, which were just taken a 20 second tour in Heaven.

But wait…

Warmth.

Kisses.

Love…

Johnny!

_What has gotten into me?_

How can I face my Johnny now?

Panic ran through me as I got up from the couch and ran into the bedroom. I ran passed the bookshelf. Forget reading! I rabidly opened a drawer in search of a Kool to calm myself down. Not only is the one I love the same gender as me, but also someone else from the gang feels like that for _me_.

I was thinking of a conclusion that maybe all of this was just a really insane dream, that I would be considered to be having an imagination so wild to have it. It couldn't be. Dally's kiss felt so real, I don't know where to begin. I know for sure that with Johnny, it couldn't be a dream, obviously. We've been together for an entire month. Also, the warmth, the sunsets, the love we share…they can't be a dream.

Yes, I finally found the pack of cigarettes! I need to relax, even if it were only for five minutes.

-

Glory, where is that Dally? I looked up at the clock while holding my cigarette between my fingers. I've been sitting here, watching at least 2 or 3 fights from inside. What's more bizarre is that he told _me_ to meet _him_ here. However, he isn't here and I've been waiting for almost an hour. I've been doing nothing but sitting, drinking glasses of coke, smoking at least two or three cigarettes, and watching either the fights or the clock.

It's great to see I ditched Ponyboy for this. Oh so great. Oh well, at least its better being bored in a public place rather than staying in my house.

The door to the entrance opened, making the sounds of the fight being heard much louder from the inside. I gazed up from my cigarette and saw Dally closing the door.

It's about time, I thought as I smothered my cigarette in the ashtray.

"Johnny? Since when didya get here?" he asked. He's really good at lying, but I can simply look at him in the eyes and see he is hiding something. He hasn't hidden anything from me for a while…until now.

"Where were you?" I asked, concern.

"I was nappin' in Buck's," he said, "and that bastard didn't even bother waking me up,"

"But school was just an hour ago,"

"I skipped last period,"

Well, that made sense. Hell, Dally would skip whatever class he wants and wouldn't care about the consequences. That's Dallas Winston for you. He always gets what he wants, no matter what people say. I've always sort of admired that about him.

--

A/N: Hey, I told you it wasn't going to be a DallasJohnny fic. I never said anything about DallasPony. 8D

Sorry I haven't been updating as much and giving short chapters. Life's been hectic but I won't go into details, because it's so pointless.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good news everybody. I got a new laptop recharger! No more office computers anymore, therefore easier for me to update. Oh how I miss this laptop, I think I'm going to cry…Um, yeah, on with the story.

--

I tried not to make it obvious as though I have a problem in front of my brothers, but I can't seem to do that. They've noticed how I didn't eat much in my plate yesterday at dinner and right now in breakfast. I could feel the negative atmosphere as they look at me worried through the kitchen doorway while eating. Obviously, I can't tell them. God knows if whether or not they'll treat me differently or if they'll understand.

"Hey guys," a sudden voice from the screen door said. I turned my head and saw a smiling Two-Bit holding a half-empty bottle of beer.

I saw Darry nodding his head, signaling Two-Bit to go to where he and Sodapop were sitting.

When Two-Bit arrived there, I couldn't hear much, just whispering mumbles. The only thing I was able to hear was 'eaten' and it made me feel my stomach grumble.

"Well," Darry said, "we're off," and with that, he and Sodapop left out the door, leaving just me and Two-Bit in the house.

Two-Bit turned and walked over to me. His smile was now replaced with a sympathetic look on his face. He was leaning in the nearest armrest, eyes meeting mines.

"So," he said, "what's wrong?"

"With what?"

"Well, you haven't eaten much yesterday night or today. Somethin' botherin' you, kid?"

Great, now Two-Bit is getting suspicious. The last thing I wanted was not only my overprotective brothers worrying and possibly getting suspicious, but someone else from the gang.

"No, nothin's bothering me, Two-Bit" I said. I got up from the couch and got into the bedroom. I can't possibly share my situation to anyone, not even Johnny. His relationship with Dallas can change forever.

-

I felt flat grass beneath me. I fell asleep in the lot, no doubt. I opened my eyes and saw the gray cloudy sky. I can tell it was going to rain today. I sat up and memory from the previous day sunk into my head. I remembered lying next to a sitting Dally while looking at the stars. I probably fell asleep looking at the stars. Dally went to Buck's, most likely.

Today is now Saturday. A free day and I may be able to go on that date with Ponyboy. I got up, brushed the dirt from the grass off my clothes, and started walking towards the Curtis's house. Luckily, it was too early for Socs to be chasing after us.

When I arrived, I saw Two-Bit on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. He turned away from the television and smiled, "Oh hey Johnnycakes,"

"Hey,"

His smile became a confused face, "D'ya if somethin's wrong with Pony?"

I became baffled at that, "No, why?"

"Well, he hasn't eaten much yesterday in dinner, or breakfast," he said, "He's more quiet, too. I mean, the kid's quiet and all, but more than usual, ya dig?"

I nodded, "I'll go see what's wrong. Where is he?"

"He prob'ly went to his room," he said before taking another sip of beer left on the floor.

I left towards the hallway.

That was odd. Did something happen while I was with Dally yesterday? I remember that in school, he was perfectly fine. He said he understood when I told him about my plans with Dally. He really would understand. He's close to Sodapop as I am with Dallas.

My hand met the cold metal of the doorknob and I turned it sideways. I peeked at the door crack I formed and saw Ponyboy lying on the bed, facing up. His eyes were opened and blinking, so I can obviously tell he's awake.

"Ponyboy?"

-

His voice disturbed the silence. His expression tells me that Two-Bit already told Johnny that there's something wrong with me. This is great, just great. Who's next? Steve?

I looked away from the ceiling to look at him, "Yeah?"

He walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. Because of the level of his head compared to mines, I sat up and scooted back where my rear meets the pillow.

"Did something happen while I was with Dal yesterday?" His voice was so full of worry, care, and determination.

As I said before, if I tell him what happened, his relationship with Dally could end forever. He will no longer look up at him, wishing to be like him, or admiring his tough exterior that makes everyone respect him. All that will be replaced by hatred. That could be able to happen if I say the magic sentence 'Dally kissed me'. The sentence that only contained three words can make it happen.

My answer to his question was a head shake and a "No, nothing happened,"

"Are you sure?"

This time, I nodded, "Yeah,"

He interrupted my thoughts when his lips made contact with mines while holding my waist. I closed my eyes pleasantly. Our lips released, "Are you sure?"

My eyes opened and saw how close our faces were. I felt his warm breath in my lips. I nodded once again.

His breath departed as I was able to see his whole face. I can tell he wasn't buying it.

"Wanna go somewhere t'night?" he asked me.

I would go anywhere with him. I really would. But ever since what Dally did, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

I couldn't say no as I said, "Sure!"

Just then, I heard continuous tapping on the window. I turned my head. It was raining.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta look for a ride tonight, huh?"

Rain. The rain was the precise reason how I met Johnny. The rain was now the reason we should cancel out all outdoor activities, such as going to the Nightly Double.

"I'll go ask Two-Bit if he can drop us off to the theaters," and he left out the door.

This day won't go on well for me. I'll be spending the day with my boyfriend, keeping the biggest secret. I leaned my head back, being lost in thoughts as usual. I thought back to when Johnny and I first kissed in this bed. I remember when we were discussing whether to tell the gang or not. When I would be hesitated to tell my brothers, Johnny was there. Suddenly, my thoughts was corrupted by a sudden image of Dally pinning me on the couch

"…oh now, Pone,"

I stopped all the images in my head and looked up to see Johnny standing by the doorway, "What?"

"I said, we can go now, Pone,"

"Oh, heh, right,"

Two-Bit, Johnny, and I ran passed the pathway and tried to go inside Two-Bit's car quickly, hoping to get the most smallest amount of water on ourselves as possible.

When we arrived at the theater, Johnny and I hardly got any wetter, since Two-Bit dropped us off right by the entrance.

I'm now here sitting next to Johnny, sitting in one of those near-to-first rows with a Pepsi in my hand. I would take real big sips of the beverage when I felt uneasy. I'm hardly paying attention to the film, and Johnny took note of this. He can't pay attention to films like I can. He would try to get into it, but when he sees that I'm not paying attention, he wouldn't see the point. I looked into those dark brown eyes and I can tell that he still wants to know what's wrong.

--

A/N: Ah, I want to write more…but darn, I'm so tired and it's so late. Oh well, at least this was a long chapter.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: -insert countless curse words here- I can't freaking believe it! Right when everything goes so well, Microsoft Word on my laptop FUCKING DIES! -sigh- Right when I was going to planning on fixing all the problems I made on the last chapter. v.v

--

I looked at him straight in the eye. There was no hiding the fact there's something wrong with Ponyboy. I don't know why he just doesn't tell me. Ponyboy looked away and rabidly got up, causing the popcorn that was just on his lap to fall all over the floor. Without another word, he was walking out of the aisle.

I got up to go after him as we fast-walked past the seven rows of seats and out to two exits leading outside. I got my chance of grabbing him by the wrist, silently demanding him to tell me what's going on.

"It's no big deal!" he said. I don't buy it. If he eats less and scarcely paying attention to the movie, it's obviously a big deal.

Why won't he just tell me? He knows that I'm there for him. Did he tell someone about our relationship and the person just spat at him and left? That was the only logical idea I had.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked. I know I may sound a bit pushy, I'm very concerned.

"I just can't!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because Dally kissed me!" he blurted out as he finally turned to face me.

I felt my eyelids shrinking at those words. Dally kissed my lover? No...he couldn't have. Wasn't he the one who talks about some girl he made out with the night before? When and where did Dally get such a chance to kiss Ponyboy?

My eyes didn't change when my low voice whispered a "No...,"

I saw Ponyboy's expression to this. He looked so aweful. His breathing was very strange and shallow, and his eyes, along with his whole face, was red as flames.

-

I did it. I shattered his relationship with Dally. All it took was those three words that were threatening to reveal the secret.

I felt so terribly guilty. Why did I have to say it? How can I be so stupid and not ignore my conscious? I'm going to be capable of seeing Johnny giving cold glares to Dally and me thinking that I was the cause of it.

With that new fact stuck on my mind, my legs turned my whole body and ran to the direction my house was.

-

His footsteps splashing the puddles on the sidewalk was being heard like an echo as he ran faster and further from me.

His news hit me hard so suddenly, like a hood randomly shot me in the back of my head. If I was expecting more than him telling someone, it would have been anything but what he just said.

Dally kissed Ponyboy. Dally kissed Ponyboy. That statement was taunting me, never leaving me alone. I wanted to escape from it.

I thought of what I had to do. I turned and headed towards Buck's place. I wanted to see Dallas. Luckily, I had my switchblade with me in case of Socs.

I started wondering about the new thought: Did Ponyboy like the kiss? He must have. Judging by how many girls Dally made out with, he's bound to be a great kisser. I was lost in thoughts as I was walking.

I finally found the building. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. I heard the click of the knob and the door squeaked opened. I met face to face with Dally's rodeo partner, Buck Merril.

"Hey, is Dallas here?"

Buck signaled me to wait and disappeared out of my site as he closed the door slightly and I heard yelling "Daaallllyy!"

I secured my hands into the pockets in my denim jacket and leaned on the side of the door, waiting for someone's arrival. The door opened again. This time, it revealed Dally's face.

"Johnny? Whatcha doing here?" he asked me questionably, holding a nearly finished cigarette in his fingers.

I took a deep breath.

"Dally,"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" I couldn't be able to say the rest of the question.

"Why what?"

I took another deep breath and picked up the courage to face the fact, "Why did you kiss Ponyboy?"

His confused expression became that of an emotionless one. He tossed the cigarette in the almost-brown grass, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned on the other side of the doorway.

--

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry it's so short, but the rest of this scene is a bit next-chapter like. Okay so that probably didn't make sense -.-

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, updated longer than expected. I didn't know whether or not I should continue or fix chapter two. I chose the first, obviously. And stuff's been going on that I'd much rather not talk about it. Besides, you care more about this story, right:D

--

Intension filled the air with negative emotions between two beings leaning on the building's exterior. Johnny Cade awaited for the answer of the question he asked to the other human.

Dallas Winston didn't show any emotion. His face said he was in lack of emotion. Completely expressionless. That was how he felt, emotionless. You wouldn't exactly be happy or mad in the lawbreaker's shoes. If this person leaning on the building with him was anybody else, he would most likely be mad. But this is Johnnycakes. One of the last people he'd want to be mad with, next to Ponyboy.

Dally didn't want to say anything. But he couldn't leave Johnny's question unanswered. What can the cold-blooded do?

He puts down the once-crossed arms that were placed over chest. Dally stood up straight and made a ninety degree turn to his right to face Johnny.

Johnny was still leaning on the wall with his hands hidden in his pockets and facing Dally. He knew that the answer was close to the shore.

"Look man," Dally said, "I love Pone, and I just couldn't hold it anymore," he has much more to say. A lot more. But being Dallas Winston, he wouldn't let out his feelings for someone like that.

Johnny wanted more to the answer. He was awaiting for the ship, but only a broken down sailboat arrived. He'll just might as well take his answer or leave it, because Dally's hand was on the doorknob. It was obvious that Dally didn't want to speak more of this subject. The delinquent turned the knob sideways and allowed himself to go to the other side. Dally clicked the door closed.

Johnny simply stood by the door wordlessly. He wanted to hear more from Dally's mouth. He wasn't in the mood to cause problems by getting inside and brag him to tell him more.

He felt an urge to jump on his back and try to chock him. But he just doesn't to do it now. He probably will some other day. When his mind isn't giving saddening, heartbreaking images. If, or once, they evolve into anger, he probably will.

His mind was centered on Ponyboy now, and wondered if he liked Dally as much as him.

He thought about it. Pony must be as torn as he was if he liked Dally's kiss.

Thinking about how awful his face was when he told him, Johnny thought that Ponyboy did like Dally's kiss.

Johnny wanted to comfort Ponyboy, but before that, he has to sit and relax, try and be at least a little bit more positive, if he doesn't want to say something to hurt Pony even more.

-

I walked a couple more blocks away from Buck's place. The mere fact that Dally is in there made me feel anything but good, just being close to it.

I reached into my back pocket. Once I felt the case in my palm, I took out the packet of cigarettes, opened up, and took out the first cigarette I touch. I put the cigarette into my mouth and searched for a lighter.

I placed my packet underneath my arm and put my hands in my back pockets and rummaged. Nothing. I was giving myself hope that I didn't leave my lighter in the lot as got my hands out and inserted them in my front pockets. I felt lucky when I felt the container in the built-in pouch. I pressed the lighter against the cigarette, and lighted it. I placed my hand behind me and leaned as far as I can without having to fall back.

The cigarette was relieving only a little of my stress. It was better than nothing at least. All the while, my thoughts were centered on Ponyboy. We've been together for a month now, and our relationship has to confront its first challenge. When I confessed to him (Okay, so I kissed rather than confessed), I was aware we would go through obstacles with our main goal being that no one would treat us differently. I've always thought our relationshop would go through tougher hardships, because we are both guys in love, stuck in a world of where man must be with woman. But Dally taking a major role of this was the last thing I expected. Dallas was like my brother, my hero, my everything.

But now, I feel like my world was falling apart because of him. I'm in love with Ponyboy, and never felt the same way with someone other than him. Never. Usually someone my age would go up and make a girl blush. I wouldn't feel the need to do that. With a girl, I just see her, as well...a girl. I would feel nothing more. But with Ponyboy, I wanted to be close to him, more than best friends. I wouldn't be able to confess, thinking that I'm crazy to feel something like that for my best friend and not some girl. I would never find someone like Ponyboy out there. Nobody watches sunsets, read books, draw, or watch movies like him.

A sudden image of Dally kissing Ponyboy came to my mind. In the image, Dallas was pressing his arms around Ponyboy tight and protectively while Ponyboy enjoys it. As the picture in my head lasts, I felt burn stinging in my palm. That made me snap out of my thoughts and looked down in my hand. It turns out that I was clenching my fists and I had been squishing my cigarette to ashes. I threw the now wasted cancer stick aside and rested my head in my hands.

That sudden image made me want to jump on Dally more than ever. I wanted Pony warm in _my_ arms, not his.

It was obvious to me that my saddening mood is now becoming an unpleasant anger. As if my last mood wasn't bad enough. Now, I _really_ couldn't face Ponyboy like this.

--

Not much to say except please press on the "go" button below and type something positive pleeeease. :D Come on I said please twice.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating this for so long. I stopped being content with it because it seemed like a bad, too-cheesy, slash a newbie would've written, but I found my inspiration in reviews. So for that, I would like to thank you all very much! I know thanking reviews is more like a newbie thing, but I really can't help myself.

--

I numbly closed my locker. I feel like I've been doing all my actions numbly for the past week.

My brothers have been worried that maybe I am falling in depression. I'm becoming an insomniac, I rarely crack a smile, and I pay attention a lot less. Not to mention that I didn't do so well in this week's test exams. Maybe I am in depression.

I have been that way since I ran out on Johnny after I told him my dreaded secret. Johnny stopped coming to school, and I wonder if it was because of me. How did he feel when I told him? I want to let him know that I love him no matter what, but how can I if that might not be the truth? I feel myself loving Dallas as much as Johnny. What's going on with me?

I was at lost.

My legs were numb now, so I turned and leaned onto the lockers. I slid down, feeling my back grinding at the coldness of the lockers until I landed on the floor. Everyone was rambling and roaming around the hall, but it was all like a blur.

I didn't feel any emotion or anything. I felt blank. Completely, utterly blank. So empty, it's like I wasn't human anymore.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet the eyes of the school's student counselor. I realized something. The hall was empty. Where is everyone? Weren't they just walking around and causing loud noises of talking right now?

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked the student counselor. I don't know her name; only her clients know, and I don't know any of them.

"Where is everyone?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"They're in class," she said in a way that it seemed so obvious.

"Since when?" Honestly, they were here just seconds ago! They couldn't be going to class that fast.

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked, "Class has started ten minutes ago,"

That mentally threw me back. I must be paying attention a lot less than ever.

"Is there anything wrong?"

I shook my head hesitantly as I stood up. Oh please, don't let me be a client or patient of this woman nor any sort of doctor.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes!" I answered immediately. I seem to be losing my impressive abilities to lie really good, because she wasn't buying it.

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?"

I shook my head again, "Honestly, I'm okay...I just zone out a lot,"

She eyed me suspiciously and continued, "Okay, but don't let this happen again. If it does, I will call the principal." she walked away.

I sighed deeply. I cannot let this happen again, so I need to focus more. That's going to be a really difficult task that I can't guarantee myself that it would happen.

I arrived to class. When I closed the door behind me, I was receiving glances by Mr. Syme and half of the students.

"You're late, Mr. Curtis," Mr. Syme said, "What happened?"

"There was a problem with one of the bathroom stalls and couldn't get out," I said with a hand behind my head, "It's fixed now,"

He pointed at my seat, instructing me to sit down. He then started to re-announce the classwork that was given.

-

I could barely focus on my homework. My mind would drift me to think about either Dallas, Johnny, or just emptiness. When I bring myself back into reality, I would look down at my work and always become surprise because I am much more behind than I think. After writing a few words, my mind drifts off again. This sort of thought process occurs a lot, and it's becoming more frequent. I need to see Johnny. Or Dallas. One of the two, because this could drive me to counseling. I do not want to go there because once I'm there, it's impossible to get out without giving whatever possible answer. And the answer needs to be the truth.

"Hey Ponyboy," Darry said. I turned to see his head peeking out from the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come and eat?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Soda's special orange mashed potatoes." he said with a smile, "He claimed to have used edible products when I asked him."

I gave him a fake laugh, "I'll be there soon," With that answer, he left.

I looked down at my work. I don't think I'm able to finish this. I'm so far behind; I was zoning out so much. I closed all my textbooks and notebooks and stuffed them into my bag. I wasn't content with the fact I am going to school tomorrow with incomplete homework. It has been happening for days now. This could come to a point where one sentence is all I could do. I allowed my upper body to fall onto the pillow with a grunt, mentally noting myself to go eat dinner quickly. I didn't feel like moving my legs though. Ever since the situation occurred, laziness took the toll on my life, followed by sadness.

I now knew that I need to see Dally or Johnny more than ever.

--

A/N: I hope this is enough to please some of you for now.

Happy reviews give me inspiration, so go click the 'go' button! n.n


End file.
